Empyrean weapons
Custom Empyrean Weapon Quest Empyrean Weapons have come to Vrtra! These weapons are similar in strength to that of Relic weapons (considered a step just below Relics), and can be obtained much quicker. The goal of this was to open more weapons to casual players who do not necessarily feel like grinding Dynamis for weeks on end to build a Relic. The quest is designed for low-man groups and you may advance at your own pace. Getting Started To obtain an empyrean weapon, proceed through the Palace of Ru'Lude Gardens to the back area where Maat and the Magian Moogles are. Find the Splintery Chest and select your desired base weapon from the chest. Please note that if you are seeking the base shield or harp to upgrade, simply interact with the chest while your main job is either PLD (to receive the shield) or BRD (to receive the harp). The list of base weapons that corresponds with the finished Empyrean Weapon is as follows: Please note that the base Utilis Shield and Pyf Harp are Level 85. We have modified them to be equipped by a Level 80 character, but you will need to use the '/equipset' function in-game or use an external gear changing plugin, such as Ashitacast or Gearswap to equip it. This is due to the limitations of the game UI. I received my base weapon. Now what? Next, speak to Magian Moogle Green (the one with the green hat) to learn the details of your quest. Read carefully, as the Moogle lays out the path that you must take to complete the weapon. If you are upgrading ranged weapons, the shield, or harp, just have the item in your inventory and speak to the Moogle for information. If you have both the shield and the harp in your inventory and get conflicting messages from the Moogle, put one of them into your Sack,Case, etc. and then try again. How the custom quest works The quest is divided into four 'stages' that you must complete to receive the 'final form' of the weapon. Each stage is roughly the same, although the exact requirements will differ from weapon to weapon. Each upgrade follows the following general path: * Stage One: Kill 100 specific mobs in Abyssea (Green Hat will tell you which specific mob type you need to kill with that particular weapon equipped) * Stage Two: Obtain 50 Jewels dropped from Abyssea NMs (see below for more details on the Jewels) * Stage Three: Obtain 40 'higher tier' Abyssea NM drops (see below for more details on said drops) * Stage Four: Defeat the custom Shinryu BCNM to unlock the ability to augment your Empyrean Weapon Remember that if you forget what you need for your weapon, the Magian Moogle Green will always tell you which mobs, which jewels, and which stage 3 NM drops you need if you equip your weapon and speak to him. Stage One - Mob kills After you have determined which specific mob in Abyssea must be killed to satisfy the stage one requirements, make sure that your weapon is equipped (in the main slot if you are a dual-wield job), and head out. Most jobs should be able to handle this solo, as the normal mobs in Abyssea vary in strength from Decent Challenge to Tough. You will receive a notification message in the chatlog upon each successful kill to easily track your progress. When you have reached 100 kills, you will receive a message stating to speak to the Magian Moogle Orange for completion and to move on to the next step. Simply interact with the Orange Hat Moogle to complete the stage. You wish receive a new base weapon with augments, and you are ready for stage 2. Stage 2 - Jewels Once you have completed stage one, speak to the Green Hat Moogle again to learn which specific Jewels are needed to complete the next stage. These Jewels are dropped from normal timed spawn NMs in a specific zone. * Abyssea - Konschtat - Jewel of Vision * Abyssea - La-Theine - Jewel of Voyage * Abyssea - Tahrongi - Jewel of Balance Any NM that you find roaming around the zone on a 30-minute timed spawn will drop one Jewel at a 100% rate (with the exception of the T1 VNM). The highest tier of NMs in the zone (i.e. the T3 VNMs, Ovni, Turul, Cuelebre, Hadhayosh, Eccentric Eve, Lacovie) have the possibility of dropping two Jewels (one is guaranteed, the other is affected by Treasure Hunter). The NMs involved in the stage 3 portion of the quest DO NOT drop Jewels. The normal NMs can also be forced spawned from their respective ??? pops via the rare item dropped from the nearby mobs. More information on this can be found on the official FFXI wiki. After you have obtained the requested 50 Jewels needed, return to the Orange Hat Moogle and trade him both your base weapon and Jewels together. You will receive the weapon back with enhanced augments, and you are ready to move on to stage three. Stage 3 - Higher-tier NMs Once you have completed stage two, speak to the Green Hat Moogle yet again to learn which specific high-tier NM items are needed to complete the next stage. You will require 40 of these items. Each of the three Abyssea zones has two NMs which drop stage three-related items. * Abyssea - La-Theine - Carabosse (drops Carabosse Gems), Briareus (drops Briareus Helms) * Abyssea - Konschtat - Kukulkan (drops Kukulkan's Fangs), Fistule (drops Fistule Discharges) * Abyssea - Tahrongi - Glavoid (drops Glavoid Shells), Chloris (drops Two-leaf Chloris Buds) Each NM can drop up to THREE of these items, and this is affected by Treasure Hunter. These NMs are not up by default, and must be force-spawned from several ??? present in the area. Key Items drop off associated lower tier NMs in the zone, which are then used to spawn the stage three NMs. Unlike retail, the Key Item will drop to every member of your party upon death, so feel free to bring your friends along to help for this stage! It can be low-manned of course, but this will take longer to complete. In the end it is up to you! After you have obtained 40 items off your designated NM, proceed to the Blue Hat Moogle and trade him the items plus the base weapon. You will receive the Level 80 version of the Empyrean Weapon. The weapon itself has no special stats, however the Empyrean weapon skill associated with that weapon is now available for use! Stage Four: Custom Shinryu BCNM After completing stage three, the Blue Magian Moogle will tell you to speak to Prishe in the Vrtra Custom BCNM Zone (trade 4 gil to the Teleport Conflux in !vrtra to enter). This is NOT a solo battlefield. A maximum of six people may enter and it will require a well balanced party to defeat. Shinryu has very similar mechanics to his retail counterpart. Anyone can assist in this BCNM, even if they have not reached this point in the Empyrean quest. However, the player entering must have completed stage three to enter. Players who assist in this BCNM and who are not at this stage will not receive credit for the stage. (You cannot get credit for stage four, then go back and do stages one, two, and three and be done, sorry). Everyone else in the party who is on this stage currently will receive full credit. After defeating Shinryu, you will receive 10,000 Cruor and unlock the ability to augment your Empyrean Weapon. Augmenting Your New Weapon Speak to the Empyrean Overseer in !vrtra (located between the Mythic upgrade Demon and the Weekly Hunt Taurus) to augment your weapon with the stat-specific stones purchased from !shop 9. Good luck!